Don't You Ever Wonder
by RoonilWazlib
Summary: An oddly written story of thoughts, conversations, and diary entries. On life at Hogwarts, the war, and a small romance SSHG.


Disclaimer: Everyone knows that I am not making money off of this, and that the only thing truly mine is the plot. Everything else is J.K. Rowling's. Happy now?

* * *

"Don't you ever wonder if we'll be remembered?"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about!"

"I mean…you probably would be, I suppose, with your big family. But I'm all alone in this world. What if we lose and the only way my story goes on is a tombstone saying 'may she rest in peace' because they couldn't think of anything original?"

"Hermione, I seriously think you have lost your mind."

"It's just that…I'd like to be remembered, you know? I'd like there to be a part of me left. But the scary thought is that there might not be."

"I don't know what to say to you, Hermione. You're freaking me out with this talk. I'm going to bed. Night."

"Goodnight."

* * *

_April 11th, 2002_

_But of course. Ron Weasley can't understand my thoughts of the future; he's barely looking ahead to the next quidditch match. Hell, my thoughts of the future are so jumbled I don't even really understand them. I don't know how he can be so optimistic about Voldemort. Of course, I'm sure that he believes Harry will kill old You-Know-Who, hands down. Maybe I'm just a cynic. I can't help but think about it though. I love my life and my friends, really I do. But sometimes, I just wish that I didn't have such a strong possibility of dying before I reach my 20th birthday. You have to laugh about it every once in a while. While at my age in life, most girls are worrying about school and boyfriends and clothes, while I am busy worrying about an evil lord who could very possibly kill me. Mum always said I was a bit unique._

* * *

"Miss Granger. Do pay some attention to your potion!"

"Yes, Professor Snape. I'm sorry, I was a bit distracted."

"Don't make excuses to me, girl. See me after class."

"Yes, Professor Snape. Neville, that isn't even in this potion."

"Oops. My bad."

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes…are you alright, Miss Granger? You seemed off today, and you usually…aren't"

"Why, that was almost a compliment, Professor!"

"It wasn't meant to be. Answer my question, Miss Granger."

"I'm fine, really. Just, as I said, distracted. Thoughts of things coming up, you know. Big happenings."

"The NEWTS's aren't for another two months, Miss Granger."

"Well, I meant the war, Professor Snape."

"Of course. Well, will you try not to turn into another Mr. Longbottom, Miss Granger?"

"Although it's slightly rude for me to be saying this, I don't believe that even you, Professor Snape, could handle two of him in Potions. In Herbology, however, it would be wonderful."

"You can't just deliver an insult, can you, Miss Granger?"

"Most certainly not, Professor Snape. Although I'll try to practice it more often."

"Good. I will see you tomorrow, Miss Granger."

"Goodbye, Professor Snape."

* * *

_April 12th, 2002_

_Severus is really a godsend this school year. Although I'm not supposed to call him that. Well, after all, it's not to his face, and not exactly in writing, as warded as this is. However tentative friends we became last summer, I really am growing to like him even more. I believe that he is one of the few people I know that really thinks about all outcomes of events, like I do. The possibilities. When we talk alone, our conversation almost seems like a secret to me. There are hidden meanings, behind everything we say. It's almost as if…no, never mind, the thought is already out of my head. He truly is a good friend. Yes, I love Harry and Ron, but they do talk about quidditch quite a lot, and also are very interested in people of the opposite sex lately. Not to say that Severus isn't interested in the opposite sex, or anything of the like. He's just not…a 17 year old boy. That's why it's different with him. I'm sure of_ _it._

* * *

"Well, well, well. My favorite mudblood of all, skiving off class! Now who would've thought?"

"Malfoy the prat. If you must know, I'm on an errand for the Headmaster, and class will be over soon anyway. What, may I ask, is your excuse?"

"Got let out early?"

"I highly doubt that, Malfoy. I believe I'll have to take points off for not being in class. Will…20 suffice?"

"Why you little mudblood b-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, ferret!"

"Harry, stay out of this. You don't need to lose more points off of Gryffindor for getting in a fight with him. Malfoy and I were just having a chat."

"Yes, hear that, Potter? Your little mudblood here and I were just chatting. Now run along."

"Call her that one more time, Malfoy…"

"Harry, put your wand away!"

"And you'll…what, Potty? Cast a tickling hex on me?"

"Harry! Now look what you've done. He'll have to go to the hospital wing, and you'll be in big trouble. I should take points off!"

"Ah, ah, ah, Miss Granger. The pleasure will be all mine. 20 points off of Gryffindor for fighting in the corridors, Mr. Potter, and detention with Mr. Filch for the rest of the week. Oh, and help Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing."

"But Professor Snape! He was insulting Hermione!"

"I'm sure Miss Granger can hold her own, Mr. Potter. Now, do what was asked of you before I am forced to take 50 points."

"Yes, Professor."

"Miss Granger, I have a question about your essay on unicorn blood. Walk with me please."

"Yes, Professor Snape."

"Now…what, pray tell, was that all about?"

"I was just practicing my insulting skills, Professor, on Mr. Malfoy, when Harry came up. You do know how hot-headed he can get when it comes to Malfoy."

"Well, then. Twenty-five points to Gryffindor for practicing."

"Professor Snape! I don't believe-"

"Ten points off for talking too loudly in the hallway, Miss Granger."

"Well. At least we're not twenty points down."

"Should I make it thirty off, Miss Granger?"

"No, Professor Snape, ten will suffice. What was your question about my essay? I did double check all my references and believe that it was completely accurate. Was it one of my theories?"

"I had no question about your essay, Miss Granger. I lied."

"To talk to me?"

"Don't forget, Miss Granger, I am a Slytherin."

"Of course, Professor Snape."

* * *

_April 16th, 2002_

_Why would he lie to talk to me? Because Harry could have heard? He does know that Severus and I are on better terms. Well, I suppose I shall chalk it down to him being a Slytherin. Who knows how their minds work? Harry is still seething from the fight with Malfoy. He really needs to learn how to not be affected by him. Every single time Malfoy lets the same old insult out, Harry feels the need to injure him. I mean, honestly! I'm sure he's under a lot of stress, trying to become the savior of the wizarding world (god knows I would be), but you would think that he had matured more by now. However, I won't dwell on it. It was nice of Severus to give points to Gryffindor, even though he took ten of them off and we are still behind Slytherin. Nevertheless, I don't believe he's ever given us points before. A pleasant change, to be sure._

* * *

A/N: Well. Who knows how this story came to be? I suddenly just had the idea at 11:30 PM on a caffeine buzz. It's kind of an odd sort of way to write; I don't know if I'll continue it this way.

Well, what do my readers think? Keep it just with dialogues and diary entries? Or mix and match a bit? I could add in other people's point of view, keep it in first person all the time. Or I could add in some third person. It's your choice, really, or mine if you guys can't decide.

Anyway, thanks a bunch for reading, and please review with your likes/dislikes/suggestions!

-Emzy


End file.
